wackafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Albert Einstein
Albert Einstein (pronúncia em alemão: AFI: ; }}; Ulm, — Princeton, ) foi um físico teórico alemão posteriormente radicado nos Estados Unidos, que desenvolveu a teoria da relatividade geral, um dos dois pilares da física moderna (ao lado da mecânica quântica). Embora mais conhecido por sua fórmula de equivalência massa-energia (que foi chamada de "a equação mais famosa do mundo"),David Bodanis, ''E = mc2: A Biography of the World's Most Famous Equation (Nova Iorque: Walker, 2000). ele recebeu o Prêmio Nobel de Física de 1921 "por seus serviços à física teórica e, especialmente, por sua descoberta da lei do efeito fotoelétrico". O último foi fundamental no estabelecimento da teoria quântica. Perto do início de sua carreira, Einstein achava que a mecânica newtoniana não era mais suficiente para reconciliar as leis da mecânica clássica com as leis do campo eletromagnético. Isto levou ao desenvolvimento de sua teoria da relatividade especial. Ele percebeu, no entanto, que o princípio da relatividade também pode ser estendido para campos gravitacionais, e com a sua teoria da gravitação posterior, em 1916, ele publicou um artigo sobre a teoria da relatividade geral. Ele continuou a lidar com os problemas da mecânica estatística e teoria quântica, o que levou suas explicações da teoria das partículas e do movimento das moléculas. Ele também investigou as propriedades térmicas de luz, que lançou as bases da teoria do fóton de luz. Em 1917, Einstein aplicou a teoria da relatividade geral para modelar a estrutura do universo como um todo."Scientific Background on the Nobel Prize in Physics 2011. The accelerating universe." (página 2) PDF. Nobelprize.org. Ele estava visitando os Estados Unidos, quando Adolf Hitler chegou ao poder, em 1933, e não voltou para a Alemanha, onde tinha sido professor da Academia de Ciências de Berlim. Ele se estabeleceu nos Estados Unidos, onde naturalizou-se em 1940. Na véspera da Segunda Guerra Mundial, ele ajudou a alertar o presidente Franklin D. Roosevelt, que a Alemanha poderia estar desenvolvendo uma arma atômica, e recomendou aos Estados Unidos começar uma pesquisa semelhante, o que levou para o que se tornaria o Projeto Manhattan. Einstein foi em apoio de defender as forças aliadas, mas em grande parte denunciada usando a nova descoberta da fissão nuclear como uma arma. Mais tarde, com o filósofo britânico Bertrand Russell, Einstein assinou o Manifesto Russell-Einstein, que destacou o perigo de armas nucleares. Einstein era afiliado com o Instituto de Estudos Avançados de Princeton, Nova Jérsei, até a sua morte em 1955. Einstein publicou mais de 300 trabalhos científicos, juntamente com mais de 150 obras não-científicas. Seus trabalhos não científicos incluem: About Zionism: Speeches and Lectures by Professor Albert Einstein (1930), "Why War?" (1933, co-autoria de Sigmund Freud),The World As I See It (1934), Out of My Later Years (1950), e um livro sobre a ciência para a leitora geral, The Evolution of Physics (1938, co-autoria de Leopold Infeld). Suas grandes conquistas intelectuais e originalidade fizeram a palavra "Einstein" sinônimo de gênio.WordNet for Einstein. Página visitada em 02 de janeiro de 2013. 100 físicos renomados elegeram-no, em 1999, o mais memorável físico de todos os tempos. Categoria:Nascidos em 1879 Categoria:Mortos em 1955 Categoria:Albert Einstein Categoria:Nobel de Física Categoria:Medalha Copley Categoria:Medalha de Ouro da Royal Astronomical Society Categoria:Conferência de Solvay Categoria:Membros da Academia de Ciências de Göttingen Categoria:Membros da Academia de Ciências da Prússia Categoria:Membros da Academia de Ciências da Baviera Categoria:Membros estrangeiros da Royal Society Categoria:Membros da Academia de Ciências da Rússia Categoria:Membros da Leopoldina Categoria:Professores do Instituto Federal de Tecnologia de Zurique Categoria:Professores da Universidade de Princeton Categoria:Professores da Universidade Livre de Berlim Categoria:Físicos da Alemanha Categoria:Físicos da Suíça Categoria:Físicos dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Socialistas da Alemanha Categoria:Socialistas dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Vegetarianos da Alemanha Categoria:Judeus da Alemanha Categoria:Judeus dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Judeus ateus Categoria:Naturais de Ulm